Say Goodbye Peace and Quiet
by STORY F0RGER
Summary: This story continues right after Tomoki creates the new rule. Realizing that he no longer desires peace and quiet, he uses the teleportation cards to create his own insane adventures, with his friends included of course. This is my first fan fiction, so please send me feedback on how you think I can improve the story. Chapters will be updated continuously.
1. A Peaceful Awakening

Real quick, I made this because I felt that there should have been more story added after the events of chapter 77 (don't even get me started on the 2014 movie). The series

has really grown on me, and it made me feel quite sad that it has such a short life compared to other manga. Tomoki is not a pervert in the story like he is in the show, so there

will NOT be any graphic content. Anyhow, here is the continuation I created. (the story narrator is Tomoki) If you enjoyed the story or want to make a recommendation, please

leave a review. It really helps boost my moral and improve my story.

Right after I activated the rule, I blacked out. I found myself standing in a lush field of grass, where there was utter silence except for a light breeze. For the first time in my life,

there was true peace and quiet. Peace and quiet; this is what I had always wanted, but for some reason, I was upset. I pondered why this was so, and then it hit me. It's

because, I don't want to be alone. Although this grassy land had peace and quiet, what it didn't have, is people. Suddenly, everything darkened, and I awoke in my house with

Ikaros by my side, patiently waiting for me to wake up. As I gazed upon her face, realized that we had succeeded in saving the world. I immediately became flooded with

emotions, unsure of whether I should cry, or shout with joy. Ikaros, with a concerned face, asked me, "What's wrong master?" With watery eyes, and a smile on my face, I

told her, "I'm just happy that everything is back to normal." I then got up and gave Ikaros a hug. She started blushing asked me, "Master, what is this for?" I looked into her

eyes and said, "I'm so happy to see you, and I'm glad that you're the person that I woke up to. The funny thing is, ever since you entered my life, I've been fighting for

peace and quiet. But now, I don't want it, because obtaining peace and quiet, would mean losing you, and the rest of my friends." After I finished speaking, Ikaros showed

me her rare, golden smile, and said, "Come master, I will cook you and the others breakfast. I walked into the living room and noticed that the whole group was there. On a

normal day I would be annoyed by this, but after everything that had transpired, I couldn't have been more happy to see them again. I sat down with everyone, but didn't

talk about the dramatic events that occurred because I thought it was too early. After small talking, I headed to the kitchen to see if Ikaros needed help. Coincidentally, the

food was ready the moment I entered the kitchen. I saw her struggling to pick up all of the food and offered to help. "It's fine master. You don't need to concern yourself with

something as this," she told me. I explained to her, "I'm not just offering help just because I think you need it, but because I want to show you kindness." She nodded at me

and handed me a few plates of food. We headed into the dining room and set everything down. Ikaros and I sat next to each other and then proceeded to eat. There was

much talk at the table, but I'm not sure of what, for my mind was on different things. The only thing I could think of was of when Ikaros told me of her love towards me. I

had to confront her about this before it drove me crazy.


	2. Continuation of Conflict

Once I was sure that everyone was in the living room, I grabbed Ikaros by the arm and brought her to an unused room so that we wouldn't be interrupted. Ikaros, being

confused and clueless, asked me, "What is it master?" At first I struggled to get the words out of my mouth, but finally managed to talk. "Back when you were flying me to the

Synapse, you said that you love me. I'm sure that it must have been hard to tell me, not knowing whether or not I love you back. I want to let you know that I do, and I always

will." As I talked, her face was getting pink, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Realizing that this must be a lot for her to take in, I wrapped my arms around her and

started running my hand through her soft hair. There was a long silence between us. Suddenly I realized, "I'm gonna be late for school! Oh man, Sohara's gonna kill me!" I got

on my school clothes as fast as I could and ran to school. When I arrived in class, the teacher was already lecturing, so I quietly walked to my seat, only to be yelled at by

Sohara for my tardiness. Instead of falling asleep in class like I always did, I attentively listened to the teacher's lesson. Sohara looked at me with great surprise. I could hardly

believe it myself. On the way home from school, Ikaros asked me, "Master, why did you wait to talk to me about our feelings until we were alone? Are you embarrassed about

what is going on between us?" "It's not that, it's just that I can't let Mikako find out, because I know that she would use that knowledge to ruin as much of my life as possible.

Even if doesn't find out directly, she has plenty of ways to find out." The next day, I once again found myself looking at uninvited guests. "Are you kidding me?! What do you

think this is, some kind of public property where you can just enter whenever you want?! From now on I'm locking the door, and none of you are invited in the morning!" Mikako

looked at me with an all knowing stare and motioned me over to her. "What do you want?" I asked suspiciously. "Not much. I just wanna know how it's going between you and

Ikaros. Anything new?" I started panicking. "Nope, nope, just the same as always." Mikaku continued speaking to me with utmost confidence. "Are you sure that you and Ikaros

didn't have an intimate talk yesterday?" My mind started to fill with fright, not knowing what that evil witch would do with this information. I tried playing it off like I didn't know

what what she was talking about, but to no avail. "There's no way you can convince me otherwise" she said with a grin on her face. "In fact I have video footage that I will

show to everyone at school tomorrow. That is, unless you agree to what I want you to do at the festival tomorrow night. "No no no! This can't be happening! How did she get

footage, I made sure that noone was in that room, unless she planted cameras secretly a long time ago to capture embarrassing moments. This would explain how she

always has something to blackmail me with!" "Fine," I said in a bregrudging tone, "I'll do what you want, as long as this doesn't get out." "Perfect!" she responded with joy.

What she wasn't aware of, was that I was gonna get revenge for all of the times that Mikako used me and the others for a source of entertainment.


	3. Feeding the Fire

That day, I spent all afternoon thinking of a vengeful plot. 3 hours later, I finally had hatched a perfect plan that would result in Mikako's demise. I headed to the living room,

where all of four angeloids were hanging out, watching t.v. and playing games. "I turned my attention to Ikaros and asked her, "Ikaros, your cards seem to be able to spawn

just about anything. Would it be possible to summon a device that creates customizable dimensions?" "Correct master. If it's okay with you, may I know what you plan to do

with this device?" "I'm just going to repay Mikako for everything that she's made me suffer for." Ikaros took out one of her special cards and materialized a complicated looking

device with all kinds of buttons. She then looked at me and asked, "What type of dimension would you like me to link the device to?" I looked at Ikaros confidently and

responded, "Whatever will make Mikako suffer!" Ikaros nodded at me and started pressing all kinds of buttons that produced strange noises. "The link has been generated," she

said after a few minutes. My logic was that the dimension had to be full of rainbows and colorful plushies, so I decided to take a look for myself. I didn't even realize the mess

I was walking into. I motioned Ikaros to follow and then headed into the mysterious land. "OH. MY. GOD! What the heck is this Ikaros?! I told you to generate a world to

make Mikako suffer, not me!" "But master, I thought she would sufficiently suffer in a land full of fire and danger. While she spoke to me I felt a burning sensation on my feet

followed by rising smoke. I ran around screaming and scolding Ikaros. "Have you not learned a single thing about that devil? This place would be a thrill to her!" When Ikaros

noticed my burning shoes, she immediately grabbed me and flew me a few feet above ground. With shame on her face, she lowered her head and apologized for her failure.

"It's fine Ikaros. I guess it's also my fault for not being specific enough." Right when they were about to leave the realm, they heard a frightening voice that shook the

ground. "Did you really think that you would enter my kingdom without my knowing?" Out of nowhere, a large horned figure dropped from the sky and made a crater in the

ground. He was in the way of the portal exit, so fleeing was no longer an option. He was about 7 feet tall and wore dark, bulky armor that covered him head to toe. He had a

pair a fiery angel wings, and 2 swords that appeared to be made of wild shadows. His armor was covered with thousands of red tally marks The only part of his face I could

see were his glowing red eyes. He questioned me with a thundering shout, "Who dares challenge Inernom, Master of Destruction, Lord of Annihilation, King of the terror

realm?" I studdered, "I, I, I don't want to fight or cause any trouble. This was just a huge mistake." The frightening entity started to look dissapointed. "Ah, come on. No one

ever comes to challenge me how I miss the joy of draining the blood from my enemies." Trying to get out of this mess as soon as possible, I responded by saying, "Well,

since we're done here I'm just gonna go..." "Wait! Take me with you!" he begged me. I was shocked. "Wait, what? Why would you want to come with us? He answered me in

a desperate tone, "The only thing here is fire and magma. I haven't had any fun in over 2,000 years! If I stay here any longer, I'm gonna go insane!" I think you went insane

a long time ago," I thought nervously. I couldn't bear looking at him in his sorry state, so I did what I felt was right. "Okay, you can come with us under one condition. No

causing any kind of trouble, especially around me, or else Ikaros will deal with you forcefully." "She must be extremely powerful if you trust her to deal with creatures like

me. I bet that she would be fun to destro-I mean, ya, I agree to your terms." I wasn't very convinced, but I let him come. "Hold on just a second" the powerful entity

whistled, and in doing so he summoned a beautiful creature by his side. It looked like a normal woman, except that it had horns and orange eyes. "Okay, now I'm ready to

go!" he said in an upbeat tone. I headed back through the portal, not knowing what events my decision would create.


	4. A Forgotten Past

When we were back in my house, I noticed Infernom observing every little thing he saw. Flowers, food, furniture, utensils, you name it. He closely examined everything as if it

were the first time he'd laid eyes on them. He looked at me with a satisfied face and exclaimed, "You humans have much better taste than the first of your kind." Surprised by

his statement, I asked him if he he was around during the beginning of the world "Of course I was, but not this earth. I was created during the existance of earth 4." "Earth

4? If you were created during Earth 4, what earth is this?" I spouted out in a shocked manner. "I'm not sure, but based on how long your earth usually lasts before its

destruction and how long I've been absent, I would guess this to be Earth 11." I was mind boggled from his words. I knew that the earth was remade, but I never thought it

would have happened so many times. "Calm down" I said to myself, "You fixed everything, that shouldn't happen ever again." Just when Infernom was about to head to the

living room, told him, "Wait, I have one more question. You're obviously extremely powerful, so why did you ask me permission to enter this realm.?" Without turning

towards me, he replied grimly, "The answer for that question will have to wait until I am certain that no one is listening in, for that knowledge is fear itself." I felt chills go

down my spine as I pondered whether or not I wanted to know the truth behind this mysterious creature. I decided to talk to Ikaros to see if she knew anything about our

mysterious new guest. It was time for Ikaros to cook dinner, so I headed into the kitchen. Ikaros didn't seem to notice me come in, so I put my hand on her shoulder. She

quickly turned around, "Oh, its just you master. Is there something you need?" I spoke in a whisper, "That Infernom guy, he seems to have knowledge on the events of this

realm, which means he must be associated with the synapse some how. Do you have a ny knowledge on him?" She replied disappointedly, "Sorry master, but I have no

records of him. I'm sorry that I can' be of any use to you in this situation." She lowered her head in shame. I petted her on the head, "It's fine. Besides, it's not your fault for

not knowing about this. From now on, try not to be so hard on yourself, okay?" She looked me in the eyes with sincerety, "Thank you, for being such a good master." "No

problem" I said with big smile. Everyone had gathered around the table except for Infernom. "Are you going to join us for dinner?" I asked him. "I don't live off of a physical

food source. Instead, I feed off of conflict. As long as there is conflict, I will live on. Say, once you have finished, meet me on the rooftop." I nodded, knowing exactly what he

was talking about. As I was walking to the front door, Nymph grabbed me by the arm. "Look, Tomoki, I don't know who that guy is or what he's going to tell you, but be wary

of this guy. None of us have any idea of the true extent of his power. "I know, but I have a feeling that he has no intention of harming us." I climbed up the rooftop and

found Infernom gazing at the stars. He turned his attention and started talking to me, "It's because of you that I'm able to once again breath fresh air. That is why I will tell

you everything you want to know. It all started a few millennia ago, before even the obelisk existed. You seem like you know about the things of the Synapse, so I'm sure

you're familiar with Minos. Before Minos made the angeloids, he made a less holy, more destructive breed known as the Hellborn. As you can probably guess, I am one of the

Hellborn he created. He created us in order to ensure that no one woud overthrow him. We were mighty beings that quickly surpassed the power of our creator. Knowing that

the collars he imprisoned us with were no longer strong enough to hold us, we broke them and claimed the heavens for ourselves. Being enraged by our rebellion, Minos

created 2 more hellborn in which he filled with his hatred and willpower. These Hellborn were obedient to Minos and lived only to purge the heavens of our impure blood.

There used to be 15 of us, but now, I am the only one left. Being that I was the first to rebel, instead of killing me, he killed everyone else and left me trapped in a forsaken

realm, leaving me with nothing but guilt and regret. The reason I wear a helmet is not to protect myself, but to protect others from the sorrow on my face, for my face shows

the burden of a species whose extinction is far overdue. They are coming to finish me once and for all, and I will be waiting to finish what I started. Even though I only

experienced this world for a day, it has still given me more joy than I could have ever hoped for. You should go to sleep. When you wake up in the morning, I will be gone."

Not sure what to say, I walked back to my room without saying a single word in response.


	5. Flames Turned to Ashes

I was soundly sleeping until about 2 a.m. when I felt an unusual earthquake that woke me up. Half asleep and dazed, I asked Ikaros, "What the heck is going on?!" "I'm not

sure master, but I'm certain that it isn't a natural occurrence" "Ikaros, take me to the source. I have to find out what's going on." We rushed to the anomaly, not sure what to

expect. When we reached the location, I could barely believe my eyes. Infernom was fighting what I guessed to be the other two hellborn. It was like a battle of gods. The single

stroke of their swords razed whole areas of the forest, creating fire and desolation. The opposing forces continued to clash, soaring through the sky and causing massive

devastation. One of the Evil Hellborn started talking, "There's no point in further resistance, War. You're the only one left alive. You have no reason to keep on fighting, so why

do deny your fate?" Infernom stared into his enemies' eyes with killing intent, "The reason I still fight is because I have one final chance to regain my honor, by killing you, even

if I die in the process! Infernom summoned the horned woman, and her form changed to a shield. He then equipped the shield on his back, and a sphere of fire appeared

around him. He readied his swords and charged his opponents head on. One of the Hellborns was equipped a purple energized greatsword, and the other with a massive

scythe. Despite their incredible speed and agility, Infernom blocked both blows with his mighty swords. His shadow swords started to lose shape and wrap around the other

hellborns' weapons. Infernom then proceeded to rip the weapons from their hands. Just when it seemed like Infernom was about to end the battle, one of the Hellborn

vanished into thin air and reappeared behind Infernom. "Watch out behind you!" I yelled out to Infernom. "He turned his attention towards me and yelled back, "You

shouldn't be here! It's too dang-" The hellborn slashed Infernom in the face while he was distracted, sending him flying back hundreds of feet until he was stopped by the

collision of a nearby mountain. His helmet shattered, and his face was revealed. I could see everything on his face. I could see the burden his people. The regret, sorrow, and

humiliation. His whole life was revealed to me. Feeling his pain myself, I couldn't help but cry. "Infernom, don't die now!" I shouted with anger and sadness, "You said that

you would finish what you started. Don't allow it to become a lie!" Still with his body stuck in the mountain, he slowly turned his blood covered face towards me and

mumbled, "I, can't die yet. Not, not before I fulfill my promise. The two hellborn flew closer and closer to Infernom, convinced that the fight was over. "You've had a long run

War, but in the end, no one can escape Judgement and Retribution." the Hellborns said in unison. Infernom just started laughing. There was now a devilish grin on his face,

and began to speak to his old enemies, "Of course. Even immortals can't escape the clutches of death. I've understood this for a long time now. That why, I'm taking us all

out." Infernom raised his left sword into the air. The sword began radiating with black energy, creating a vortex that was sucking in everything around it. The two Hellborns

tried to escape the gravitational pull of the vortex, but it was futile, for they were already getting sucked in. Ikaros barely flew me out of there in time. The last thing I saw of

the fight was Infernom stabbing himself with the sword, followed by an explosion so intense that I couldn't even glance at it. Once it had died down, I had Ikaros take me

back. The only thing that remained was Infernom's lifeless body. I tightly wrapped my arms around Ikaros and cried, "What a waste of life! He never had the chance to live a

normal life, or experience the joy of friends!" Ikaros talked to me in a soothing voice, "That's not true, even if it was brief, you gave him the happiness that he always

wanted." The next day, we buried Infernom's body in the middle of the battleground. I gave him a tombstone labeled, "Here lies Infernom, a warrior with a heart of gold. May

he find rest in the next life." I walked away from the grave wondering what promises the next day would hold.


	6. Same Old Same Old

**These next chapters will focus more on the funny craziness that usually goes on in HLP. The relationship between Tomoki and Ikaros will also deepen.**

Don't get me wrong, there's more to life than just sleeping in bed all day,

but today of all days I had no intention of leaving my room, for today the

wretched festival was being held. Mikako was "nice" enough to delay the

festival just so that I could attend. Well I wasn't going, not this year. But I

knew from past experience that Mikako was willing to do anything to make

me her source of entertainment, so I took some precautions. Hearing

commotion coming from my room, Nymph came barging in, "WHAT ARE

YOU PEOPLE DOING? I'M TRYING TO WATCH MY SOA-what the heck is

going on?" "Well you see Nymph, every year Mikako screws me over at

her stupid festivals, but not this year! That's why I'm having Ikaros

barricade my room with steel plating, courtesy of the transportation

cards." Nymph tried talking to me, but the sound of drilling clinging metal

drowned out her voice. Seeing that I wasn't paying much attention to her,

she kicked me in the knee, walked out the room, and slammed the door

behind her. I was hopping around the room on one foot while keeping my

hands on my bruised knee, "Why is it that I can't go a single day without

getting injured? Suddenly, all of the commotion died down and Ikaros

stood in front of me, "Master, the barricade is complete." I looked around

the room, impressed of what a great job Ikaros did. Every plate was

perfectly placed, not a single imperfection. "Wow, you did an amazing job.

If there's anything you want, I'll get it, as long as it's within reason." At first

she hesitated to speak, but then she finally spit it out, "Can we, um uh, can

we kiss?" We were both blushing while staring into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, we are a couple now." We both leaned in, closing

our eyes, when "it" happened. There was a loud voice coming from outside

the house. "Tomoki Sakurai, come out now and I promise that you won't

lose all of your limbs at the festival." Man, that woman never knows when

to give up. "You might as well leave Mikako, these walls are reinforced with

5 inches of steel. There's no way for you to break through." There were a

few moments of silence followed by small noises coming from the ouside.

Mikako started talking once again, sounding too confident for comfort.

"Well Tomoki, I must say that you put a lot of effort in this attempt, but

effort is irrelevant when you have tons of cash. Fire in the hole!" I heard a

nearing sound of blazing fire. I realized what I was hearing when it was

already too late. There was a flash of fire and an almost defeaning noise.

The air was black, making a getaway impossible. Mikako's goons came

swarming in and taking me captive. I couldn't believe what was happening.

I always knew that Mikako thrived off of my misery, but this was a whole

new level even for her. I was kicking and yelling, but it was useless. One of

the goons put a cloth with chloroform to my face, and everything turned

black. I woke up a while later, dazed and confused. I was partially asleep

until I heard a familiar voice coming from a megaphone , and a spotlight

shined onto me. I started freaking out the moment I realized that I was tied

to a pole on a singular hill, surrounded by all of my neighbors. I tried asking

what was going on, but there was duct tape covering my mouth, making

me incapable of speaking. Whatever was happening, I knew that I wouldn't

make it out as easily as I had in the past.


End file.
